Dreamers
by 13storm13
Summary: Phil has a bad dream one night and his feeling for Dan come to the surface. Feelings he never knew he had…. Now he has to keep it under wraps and has to decide what to make of this or how not to act on it. Or most importantly how to not jump that tan sexy roommate of his. (Summary sucks; I know I'm sorry D: Stories better, I solemnly swear!)
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Dreamers

**Author**: 13Storm13

**Pairing**: AmazingPhil/DanisnotonFire

**Rated**: T for language and fluff (Possibly might change to M if requested)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dan, Phil, or YouTube (Sad isn't it? The things I'd do if I owned Dan or Phil….;3). I don't own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: Phil has a bad dream one night and his feeling for Dan come to the surface. Feelings he never knew he had…. Now he has to keep it under wraps and has to decide what to make of this or how not to act on it. Or most importantly how to not jump that tan sexy roommate of his. (Summary sucks; I know I'm sorry D: Stories better, I solemnly swear!)

* * *

"Are you ready to go, honey?" the petite blonde called from the other room. "Yes, love I'm almost ready. Just grabbing the last box!" Dan said as he walked out of his room carrying the last box. "I'm gonna go say my last goodbye to Phil, would you mind taking this last box down to your car, Anna?" flashing her one of his dazzling, heart-melting smiles. "Sure, Dan." She said taking the box from him and walking out of their flat to the lift. He walked over to Phil's door and knocked as Phil told him to come in. He walked in as Phil looked up from his laptop. "Well…Phillip…this is it. I'm moving out. I'm gonna miss you, mate." Dan embraced Phil in a tight bro hug. Phil had started to tear up, he had always been the more emotional one, or at least the more *outwardly* emotional one. "I'm gonna miss you too, Daniel. After all these years, it's gonna be weird without you. Who am I gonna make Delia Smith pancakes with? And who's gonna be my Bond or draw cat whiskers on their face?" Dan smiled slightly, "Oh, come onnnnn Philly I'll visit and still make videos with you. I won't be gone forever. It's just gonna be…different. Okay?" Phil nodded slightly, but his mind was racing a thousand miles an hour. _Tell him. Tell him now Phil. Dammit Phillip don't be a wuss. Just, do it. Tell Dan how you feel. Tell him not to leave. Tell him….tell him…telllllll himmmmm…." _ "….Phil? What is it?" Phil quickly snapped out of it, "wh-what?" Dan seemed worried, "I dunno, you just like zoned out and you look like you have something to say…" _Actually, he looks like he's…almost…begging me not to go…" _Phil quickly shook his head, "oh n-no." Dan's smile quickly returned to his face. "Okay well I must be off now Philly, I'll see you later?" "Oh, yeah of course…" Dan quickly bounded out of the room and Phil followed behind him. Dan walked out the door and Phil closed and locked it behind him. With Phil's hand still on the door handle he dropped his head and whispered, "Dan don't go…..I…I love you. Please don't go." Phil hit his head against the door wishing he could have told Dan that. Wishing Dan would have stayed. Wishing Dan would love him back….

* * *

*****Phil's POV*****

Phil quickly jolted up in bed, covered in sweat breathing heavily. He looked around his dark room and hugged his Totoro closer to him. Phil tossed and turned for a while trying to get back to sleep before just sighing and getting up. He wandered around his flat for a bit before going into the kitchen to make some hot tea. He looked at the clock, 3:18. He drank his tea and he decided to check on Dan. Phil walked to Dan's room and peeked in. _Awww, doesn't Dan look so cute when he sleeps….whoa wait what am I saying?! _ Phil quickly shook his head clearing those thoughts and clearing his throat slightly. Dan rolled over blinking slightly, "P-Phil is that you?" "Oh, um y-yeah. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you but I had a kinda bad dream", Phil said looking down scratching the back of his neck, "and I uh couldn't sleep." Dan was still half asleep, "Did you wanna talk about it? Or you just um, crash in my bed tonight I guess." Dan didn't care he just wanted to get back to sleep. Phil quickly shuffled into the room slipping in the bed next to his best mate. He could *feel* the heat radiating off of the shirtless boy's body. _God, what Phil would give to hold him, feel his bare skin against him. Spoon his cute little tan body… _Phil then started to think of what he would if he and Dan were in fact together and he was holding the smaller man's figure against his. Phil's mind started to drift off as he fell into a light slumber.

* * *

*****Dan's POV*****

Dan woke to find Phil asleep curled into him. He remembered Phil coming into his room after a bad dream last night. Dan knew Phil was still asleep so he turned to face the beautiful sleeping boy, "Phillip, I love you." Of course Dan could never say that to him if he was awake but he needed to say it. He lay there a few more minutes savoring the closeness of him and his lovely flat mate. He brushed some hair off his forehead and softly kissed Phil's head before getting up, stretching and showering. He decided to surprise Phil will some freakin' Delia Smith pancakes.

He had just flipped the pancakes and was putting them on a plate with bacon when he started to wonder about what Phil's bad dream was. He would ask Phil later he thought. Dan got his and Phil's plate with two cups of coffee he had just run out and picked up from the Starbucks just down the street from them. He always woke up earlier than Phil. He carried the tray of food into his room where Phil was still sound asleep his Totoro curled into his chest. He smiled at how cute Phil looked in this moment; he almost didn't want to wake him.

He sat down on his bed next to Phil and gentle shook him awake "Philly, wake up….I have foooooooood." Phil rolled over "Hmph, Dannn go away I'm sleepy…wait food?" Phil quickly sat up his eyes widening when he saw, "Are those freakin' Delia Smith pancakes?" Dan nodded as he took a forkful and fed it to the still half asleep Phil. Phil gladly ate the pancakes as he thought about the beautiful boy in front of him feeding him.

_How perfect is this? Waking up to Daniel feeding me the best pancakes ever? After sleeping with him in his bed last night? I could get used to this…..but Dan has a girlfriend…and I'm not gay….am I? I shouldn't be thinking about Dan like this….I should be thinking about girls like this….but I've never felt this way about a girl before. So maybe I am gay….so what? But what would Dan think if I told him I'm gay? He'd probably hate me and think I'm some weird freak and want to move out as soon as possible. Then my dream would come true…._

* * *

Phil spent the rest of his morning on his laptop feeling conflicted about everything. He had decided that, at least for now he couldn't tell Dan that he was gay. Hell, he wasn't even sure he was. I mean maybe he was just bi? Or was he really gay? Phil sighed as he shut his laptop, he couldn't focus on anything right now. He needed to go talk a walk to clear his head.

He walked out to the lounge to see Dan sitting on the couch facing his girlfriend, Anna holding her hand, "…Look Anna, I love you, I really do but I think we both know this relationship has been going downhill for a while now…" Anna looked in shock for a second before standing up grabbing her purse, "FINE. WHATEVER YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR, DANIEL. I WAS CHEATING ON YOU THE WHOLE GODDAMN RELATIONSHIP ANYWAYS." And with a flip of her fake blonde extensions she stormed out, her high heels clicking on the floor as she left. Dan sat there in astonishment as he realized what his, now ex-girlfriend just said.

"Oh mate, I'm sorry" Phil said awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other. He was never really good at breakups or comforting people too well. "Do you want some tea or hot chocolate?" "Some hot chocolate please." Phil went into the kitchen and made them both hot chocolate adding extra whipped cream to Dan's. He went in and handed Dan his hot cocoa. "….Is there something wrong with me, Phil?" Phil was shocked at that question "W-What? No, no! Of course not!" _You're perfect, _he thought to himself. Dan sighed staring down at his hot chocolate, "Well, I just mean girls are always breaking up with me or cheating on me, so is there something wrong with me? Is it me? What'd I ever do?" Phil wanted to take the beautiful slender boy in his arms and tell him how perfect he was and how beautiful and how much he wanted him, but he couldn't do that. Phil could see the tears starting in Dan's eyes. "Dan it's not you, please don't cry. You are amazing, Dan. You never did anything to deserve those turnips. You deserve better. You need a girl who will actually love and care about you. Not some little twat." Dan sniffled, "Well thanks, Phil but I'm gonna go drink this in my room."

Phil watched Dan slowly get up and walk into his room. Phil hated seeing Dan so sad and broken, he wanted to help him. He wished he could. Phil decided to go walk down to the shops and buy some groceries and clear his head. Maybe then he'd see if Dan was up for Sonic. If not, maybe it would cheer him up to play Sonic. Phil grabbed his keys and wallet and left the flat.

* * *

Well guise that was the first chapter. What do you all think? :3 It kinda sucked I know but the next chapters will be better! I love this story so far, and I have some good ideas for later chapters. So review this chapter and tell me what you think (it'll make me upload faster and it's really nice :D) so um yeah. Hope you all enjoyed this. Also I might move this up to M rated in later chapters if you want so another reason to review! It'd mean a lot! :) Also I didn't intend on getting rid of Anna so fast but she was annoying and she was in the way. And the characters took over and suddenly the writing just took over and I had no control anymore. xP so yeah. I hope you enjoy! :) ~Storm


	2. Chapter 2

Dreamers Chapter 2

**Author**: 13Storm13

**Pairing**: AmazingPhil/DanisnotonFire

**Rated**: T for language and fluff (Possibly might change to M if requested)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dan, Phil, or YouTube (Sad isn't it? The things I'd do if I owned Dan or Phil….;3). I don't own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I do not make any profit from this story.

* * *

*****Phil's POV*****

Phil had gone to the shops and picked up some essentials and some chocolate and other food that would cheer Dan up. He got home and put all his stuff away before grabbing a sharpie and going into the bathroom. He knew Dan loved it when they drew cat whiskers on their faces so hopefully it'd cheer Dan up. He put on Dan's llama hat and drew some cat whiskers on his face.

He grabbed some chocolate and candy and knocked on Dan's door. "Ugh." Phil took that as a come in and he opened the door to see a lump under the covers on Dan's bed in an all dark room. Phil then tried to make some llama noises. Dan grunted and popped his head out of his sheets, "What do you want Phil" "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to play Sonic or Crash Bandicoot. I have chocolate." Dan disappeared back under his covers, "No." Phil frowned, "Come on, Dan. Please? I'll let you yell at me as I die in Sonic. A lot." There was silence. Phil sighed as he grabbed onto the lump of covers and pulled. The covers came flying off, as Dan looked up at Phil, "What the hell?" Phil pouted, "Come on Dan. Phil wants to play Sonic. And…..I HAVE MALTESERS" Phil waited hoping that would make Dan give in.

Finally Dan sighed and sat up, seeing Phil in his llama hat with cat whiskers. _Oh god, how cute does he look? He looks perfect. And those beautiful pink, kissable lips. And he bought me Maltesers. God, Phil is perfect…. _"Fine Phil. Only because you have Maltesers." Dan begrudgingly got out of bed slumping out of his room after Phil flopping down on the couch taking the delicious sweets Phil gave him. Phil popped in Sonic and sat down next to Phil. He purposefully picked a really hard level knowing Dan would yell at him in 3…2...1...

"Phil, why the *hell* would you pick this level. Are you asking to die? You might as well have just given the controller to a 2 year old…bloody idiot." Dan stated shaking his head slightly. Phil tried to hide the small smile creeping unto his lips. As predicted Phil almost immediately died. Phil made some noise that only compares to a childish squeak as Sonic died and his rings were splayed out all over the screen. Dan immediately started yelling, "Phil! How could you die *there*! Like what the hell! YOU JUST STARTED! Dammit Phil you suck, don't die this time….SPIN, SPIN, SPIN…..idiot…." Phil was cowering in the corner of the couch trying not to die and inwardly smiling at Dan's rage. Phil actually thought it was kind of cute when Dan got this into his video games.

Phil was almost at the end when he died again, which initiated another bout of rage from Dan. Phil cringed as Dan was flipping out about how Phil was finally about to beat the level and how they'd been at this for almost an hour and such.

Phil finally cautiously handed the controller to Dan, as he snatched it away and restarted the level. "Now, watch how the competent people actually do this, Philly." Phil watched as Dan started the level. "I want Starbucks. We should go get some. I bet they still have some yummy wintery drinks. Are you excited for the new Pokémon games coming out in a few months? I kind of am. I feel like replaying some old Pokémon but I don't wanna be all Pokémon'd out when the new one come out." "Phil, shut up. Or else. I'm trying to beat this in one go." Phil pouted and stole Dan's Maltesers off the table and started eating them.

Dan then beat the level and slammed down the controller with a loud HA! He turned to look at Phil smirking before he saw Phil with his beloved candy. "…Phhhiiiillll…" Phil quickly jumped up and ran away Dan quickly on his heels. He ran into his room and tried to close the door but Dan was too quick. Dan had forced himself in Phil's room while Phil tried to stuff as many Maltesers in his mouth as he could. Dan quickly tackled Phil on his bed as Phil munched the Maltesers and looked into his eyes. _"Oh god Phil looks like a cute little chipmunk or something with his cheeks all full of Maltesers and I could just kiss him and god, I love him. I love him. _"I love you.." Dan whispered barely audible. "Wh-what?" Phil said his eyes widening as he swallowed the Maltesers, his mind unable to process what Dan had just said. Dan's eyes widen too as he realized he had just said that out loud. Dan bolted up snatching his Maltesers and rushing out of the room as blush invaded his face. Phil laid there his mind racing. This couldn't be real. It couldn't. He must have heard Dan wrong. Phil continued to lie on his bed, thinking and rethinking about what had just happened.

* * *

*****Dan's POV*****

Dan rushed out of Phil's room mentally kicking himself. How could he be so *stupid*? He couldn't believe he just told Phil he loved him. And then Phil didn't even say it back….he was probably in shock and disgust. Who knows. But Dan did know what would help, at least for a little bit. Dan grabbed his coat, phone and keys and decided he needed a drink. He walked around London a bit before walking into a club that wasn't all too busy, surprisingly.

He quickly sat himself at the bar and ordered a few drinks. He normally didn't do this. Go out and drink. To socially awkward but since Anna was such a clubber he found himself at them more and more. Before long he had a definite buzz going on and some girl wearing way too much makeup came up and started chatting him up.

Before long Dan had ended up buying them both enough drinks to get them well drunk and they were dancing on the dance floor, the slutty redhead grinding herself against him. Next thing Dan knew, he was talking her by the hand and leading her out of there. "Comee onn let's go back to myy place" He managed to slur out. She nodded giggling as she pulled her heels off walking hand in hand with Dan back to his flat. They talked a bit, mostly just laughing and trying to keep each other up right. Finally Dan got back to his flat to see Phil past out in his room. "Shhhh. That's my flatmate. We can't wake him." She nodded and giggled more as they stumbled into Dan's room and fell over onto his bed.

* * *

*****Phil's POV*****

The next morning Phil woke up. He didn't remember much of last night. He must have passed out at some point, because he was laying on his bed still in his clothes. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock , 8:03. He vaguely remembered something, Dan telling him he loved him, but Phil assumed it was another one of his dreams. He had been having a lot of weird dreams lately. Although it would have been nice if it had been real, but it wasn't, Dan was straight and didn't have feelings like that for him. Although it did feel eerily real….Phil tried to shake it off best as he could and went to the kitchen to make tea. He peeked into Dan's room to see if he wanted any and nearly felt his heart break in two. Any hope he had of that not being a dream, or ever being anything more than a dream was shattered.

He saw Dan asleep with some redhead cuddled into him. Phil tried to will himself not to cry but couldn't help it. He took his tea into his room and lost it. He cried and let it all out. He knew he was gay. He had come to terms with it. He also knew he was in love with his best friend. And most of all he knew that his best friend wasn't in love with him and he never would be. Phil cried and held his stuffed Totoro close to his chest wishing the pain would go away. The broken heart he had in his chest. The pain he felt at that moment was overwhelming. How could Dan do this to him? How could he? Phil then felt sudden rage at Daniel. He wanted to yell and scream and rip his hair out. But all he could do was cry and cry…. Maybe he just needed to forget about Dan, move out, distance himself….it would hurt for a while but it would be for the best.

Phil needed to move on. He needed to do this. He hated having to leave Dan but he knew he couldn't stand being this close to the boy and not being able to love him. Phil sighed as he buried his head in his pillow and continued to cry. Phil just wanted to rip his heart out and never feel anything ever again. He hated this feeling. And he hated Dan for making him feel this way. No, as much as he wanted to hate Dan he couldn't. He could never hate Dan, he loved him. Phil sighed, he needed to stop saying that he loved Dan. He needed to. Phil decided he needed to distance himself from the younger boy. He decided he would soon need to start looking at new flats. Even though he had only just recently finished unpacking and personalizing this flat. He would also need a valid excuse to tell Dan why he was moving out. Phil decided he didn't have to think about all that now. He could wait. Right now he just wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

* * *

Awwwwwwwwwe poor Philly Dx This chapter is totally late and I apologize. A lot. All my teachers were like oh hey let's give you a bunch of hard, long, complicated projects AT THE SAME TIME. With homework and tests on top of that . Grrr. But I thought I should make a longer chapter as an apology. I hope you like it :) It kinda took a random left turn about halfway through and my writing took over and did its thing. I hope you like it! Next chapter will be up quicker than this one was I promise! If not spam my PM box or twitter ( ItsmeeKaciee) And I'll upload :P Please Review! It'll make me write and upload faster.  
~Storm (Who again apologizes)


	3. Lost (Chapter 3)

Dreamers Chapter 3

**Author**: 13Storm13

**Pairing**: AmazingPhil/DanisnotonFire

**Rated**: T for language and fluff (Possibly might change to M if requested)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dan, Phil, or YouTube (Sad isn't it? The things I'd do if I owned Dan or Phil….;3). I don't own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I do not make any profit from this story.

* * *

*****Dan's POV*****

Dan woke up with a raging headache. He squeezed his eyes shut as sunlight streamed in through the window. He was suddenly aware of another body cuddled into his. He laid there; eyes closed for a minute and pretended the body was Phil's. He knew it wasn't, oh yes he was blatantly aware that it wasn't Phil but he wished with every fiber of his being it was. Soon Dan opened his eyes and the thought of even having anyone but Phil repulsed him. He pushed the girl away as he got up and went into the bathroom before puking up his guts. He got up and took two aspirin before wondering into the kitchen to make some black coffee. As the machine brewed his coffee he went into the bedroom and picked up the girl's clothes and threw them at her, "Get up." She rolled over with an "oomph" and then retched on Dan's bed. She wiped her mouth and apologized, before asking Dan what he was doing tonight. He gave her a disgusted look before tell her to get her clothes on and get out.

Dan walked back into the kitchen and took a huge swallow of his coffee. He hated the bitterness of it but it helped his hangover and helped him wake up. He saw the hung over redhead stumble out of his room and out the door. He sighed as he rubbed his temples. He hoped Phil hadn't seen her. He knew he needed to talk to Phil about last night but right now he needed to clear his head and start thinking straight.

He put on a jumper and some dark purple skinnys, grabbing his keys and phone. He put in his headphones and started walking around London. His mind was racing around at a thousand miles an hour. He zoned out just thinking about everything. When he finally realized he was getting hungry and it was past lunchtime (since he'd gotten up so late and been walking for hours), he recognized he had absolutely *no* idea where he was. He was in a darker, more desolate part of London he'd never been to, since he had just moved here a few months ago. He looked around and started to worry, he had no idea how he'd gotta here and nothing looked familiar. He decided to try and go back and retrace his steps but quickly realized he had no idea from which way he'd came.

He pulled his phone out to call Phil or Chris or Peej or anyone but realized he had absolutely no signal. He wondered around a bit trying to find a signal but couldn't find one. He sighed and decided he needed to get to the tubes or find a store that could direct him back home. Dan turned down a shady looking alley and started walking towards some shops on the other end.

All the sudden someone had grabbed his arms and was holding him back, "Gimme all your money, twat." Dan struggled and tried to get out but realized it was hopeless. He dropped his head, "Fine." They let one of his hands go and he went to his pocket but then swung to throw a right cross across the first man's face and stepped hard on the man behind him's foot as he yanked his arm from the man's grasp and ran faster than he ever had. Dan quickly got tired and out of breath but he didn't stop. He quickly rounded a few corners before he stopped because he felt like he was going to pass out. He sat down for a minute to catch his breath before he looked around. He thought it was starting to possibly look vaguely familiar. He was starting to see more and more shops, so he just continued walking in, what he thought and hoped, was the right direction. By the time he had started to recognize things again, it was getting dark and Dan was extremely hungry. He hadn't really eaten at all, all day. Luckily his flat was like about 15 more minutes away. He wondered what Phil must be thinking. If he was even thinking of Dan at all…

* * *

*****Phil's POV*****

Phil had been pacing the flat for hours now. He realized a bit ago Dan had left. He didn't question it, although it was a bit weird he hadn't said anything, especially since he'd been gone so long. Phil was worrying a lot, Dan hadn't called by now? That was weird; he had tried to call Dan a few times but just got his voicemail. He realized that Dan could just be out getting drunk again or something but he didn't care. He was tired of waiting and decided to go out and look for him. He put on a jacket and left the flat. He went down the lift and walked out into the twilight. He looked left and right seeing the bustling people all around. He started down the street to the main shops of London. He just hoped Dan was okay…

* * *

*****Dan's POV*****

Dan was utterly exhausted, starving and tired. He was cold and was about to pass out on the pavement. He was using all of his energy to try and make it back to his apartment. He sighed as he felt like pure shit. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked up to see how far away he was. Suddenly he caught sight of a tall, raven-haired boy. If he had any energy left he'd run up to him, into his arms. Hell he'd scream his name if he could. He could read Phil's facial expressions like an open book and he suddenly noticed all the worry and concern written all over his face. Dan smiled a bit as he realized Phil was looking for him. He sighed as he tried to call out to Phil but all that came out was a croak. Great. He tried again, using all the strength he could muster, "Phil!" It was a bit louder that time but still nowhere near a yell. But he saw Phil pick his head up and look around.

He tried to run towards Phil and used all of his energy that was left to launch himself at the taller boy. Phil quickly saw him and ran to the smaller boy embracing him tightly. "Daniel! Where have you been? I've been calling you like mad!" Phil said burying his face in Dan's hair. Dan sighed, "I went out for a walk and got lost and nearly mugged! And then I had no signal and now I'm pretty sure my phone is dead." Phil gasped, "You poor thing! Are you okay?" Dan nodded, "Can we just go home?" Phil nodded and put his arm around Dan's shoulder as they started walking back.

Suddenly Phil felt Dan slump against his side, he grabbed Dan and noticed he had passed out, Phil panicked a bit but picked him up bridal style and carried him back to the flat. Phil gently placed him in his bed, because it was closer, easier to check up on him, and someone had puked in his bed. Phil tucked Dan into his bed and went to clean Dan's sheets. He picked up all the nasty sheets from Dan's bed and threw them in the wash with extra soap, especially since they had a burning stench of alcohol. He sighed and went to his bed and curled up next to Dan, cuddling Dan into him.

* * *

*****Phil's POV*****

Phil got up semi-early the next morning, and disentangled himself from Dan. He decided to make some breakfast for them both and see how Dan was feeling. He got some cereal and orange juice along with fruit and other little things. He carried the tray into Dan and gently tried to shake Dan up. Dan rolled over and groaned, "Whaaaaaa" Phil chuckled, "I have food, I want you to eat. Please." Dan sat up slightly and picked up a bowl of cereal munching it slightly. Phil smiled as he took a bowl of his "Lion" cereal and ate it. Dan quickly downed the juice and some of the fruit. "Thank you, Philip." Phil poked his tongue out at Dan for using his full name but started laughing, "No problem Daniel. How are you feeling? You passed out last night…" Dan looked up at Phil, "A bit better now that I've eaten and slept a bit. Still not perfect but I'll be fine in no time I'm sure." Dan finished the breakfast, and then sighed, "So, I think we should talk about what happened the other night…"

* * *

Okkie here's another chapter guys :) I hope you like it! Happy Easter, here's my gift to you all. I'll probably try and post a lot more of this story this week since I'm on Spring Break. Also if you haven't go check out my other story, Chances which I'll update a lot too :D Haha. Please review I love all reviews and they are much appreciated and help me to write faster. Plus I try and personally PM everyone a small thank you if you review. :) You guys are amazing and I love all of you  
~Storm


End file.
